Naruto The DemonKing
by Rase TheMasterofLivingDarkness
Summary: Naruto is rescued and trained by the Hyuuga for three years , the transported to a land of demons with Inuyasha. find out how this changes his life. Gennin exam at 16 not 13. Naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO THE DEMON KING

PROLOGUE

Four year-old Naruto ran through the crowded village of Konoha behind him five men dressed in black chased, quickly closing the gap as a small group of villagers stepped in front of Naruto. Naruto turned and ran down the closest alley he could find, but he came to a stop as he the nin jumped in front of him. Before he could run a foot connected with his abdomen, sending him into the wall. As Naruto dropped to his knees in pain, the nin attacked with the villagers not far behind. After a good ten minutes the attacks stopped. Standing in front of Naruto was two men, which Naruto immediately recognized as the twin brothers that protected him whenever the villagers attacked.

" You are a disgrace to our village. Turn yourselves into the Hokage and your punishment will be minor." One of the brothers called to them.

The men turned and tried to run.

" Hiashi you take care of the boy, I'll deal with them." Hiziashi called activating his bloodline limit, the Byakugan.

" Try to make it quick." Hiashi told his brother, activating his Byakugan. ( A/N: Hiashi doesn't become a cocky bastard in my story, sorry.)

After a quick scan of Naruto's vitals Hiashi picked the boy up and shushined back to the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi sat Naruto on a makeshift bed in the branch family building. Hiashi did another quick check over the boy, before deactivating his kekkai genkai. Finding nothing seriously wrong with Naruto, Hiashi left the boy to rest and went to find his brother along with the Sandaime Hokage.

Hiashi and Hiziashi sat in the Hokage tower drinking sake with the Hokage himself.

" I see." Sarutobi murmured. " You two want him to stay in the Hyuuga compound until he's strong enough to defend himself."

" I'm sure he can learn some sub-form of the juken ( Gentle Fist ) if trained properly." Hiashi stated.

" Fine, but I'm not sure the council will just let this happen. Also the day he turns seven I want you to send him to me, so that I may fulfill the Fourths wish." Sarutobi stated inhaling a bit of smoke from his pipe.

" There are many things the council won't let happen, but they still do. I'll deal with the council, as long as the villagers don't try anything he'll be fine." Hiashi replied.

" So from this moment on Naruto Uzumaki will be living with the Hyuuga Branch family." Hiziashi stated as he and his brother stood.

" Take care." The Sandaime called.

Naruto woke with a pale eyed woman kneeling over him, her palm covered in green healing chakra. The woman smiled as when she saw him open his eyes.

" Hello." The woman spoke softly with an angelic voice. " My names Faith, what's yours?" She asked when Naruto remained silent.

Naruto knew this woman was just like the rest of the village, but it was still rude to ignore someone so beautiful.

" Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He replied in a quick whisper.

" Naruto, that's a nice name. So Naruto how do you feel." Faith asked removing her hand from his chest.

Naruto sat up. "..."

Faith was about to speak again when a little boy about two years older than Naruto entered. The boy had pale eyes just like Faith and a strange mark on his forehead.

" Hello Neji-kun, is something wrong?" Faith asked.

" Otou-san wants to see him." Neji stated staring at Naruto.

Naruto stood in the Hyuuga family training room. To say Naruto was scared and nervous would be an understatement. Naruto didn't trust many people other than the Hokage.

" Naruto my name is Hiziashi. As of today I'll be training you to become a ninja and in three years you'll be joining the academy along with my niece Hinata. You'll be staying here with me until you're old enough to move out. Alright Naruto rest up tomorrow we start your training."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: TRUTH REVEALED

TIME SKIP ( THREE YEARS-THE DAY BEFORE NARUTO'S SEVENTH BIRTHDAY )

" Alright boys one more round then you're done for today." Hiziashi called to the two ninja wannabes.

" Hai." Naruto and Neji replied.

" Naruto don't forget you, Hinata, and Hanabi are going to dinner later on with Faith." Hiziashi reminded the blonde. " Alright boys when you're ready, begin."

Neji charged and quickly struck, Naruto dodged then followed up with a powerful palm thrust. Neji grabbed Naruto's wrist and forced the dangerous strike away, before using a strike of his own to send Naruto to his knees. Naruto spun out of the way as Neji tried to disable his arm with a juken strike. Naruto kicked Neji in his stomach sending the nine year old boy to his knees. Neji recovered from the breath taking blow quickly and attacked Naruto's arms with three juken each. Naruto's arms went numb briefly and before Neji could attack again Hiziashi ended the match.

" That's enough for today boys. Naruto go get cleaned up the girls will meet you in the living room." Hiziashi called.

Naruto ran out and into his room. After quickly finding a black and red outfit he rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He dressed in the black shirt and pants with red flames climbing up the legs and a red fox on the back of the shirt surrounded by flames. (A/N: Naruto is almost seven, but Faith made him special clothes.) Naruto looked at his unruly hair and tried to smooth it out. He smiled when it stayed down, but the second he moved it shot back up. Naruto scowled at his reflection, then left out. After making a quick stop in his room to grab his small black bladed dagger, the kitsune jinchuuriki ran into the living room where Faith and the girls were waiting.

" Ready to go Naruto-kun?" Faith asked.

" Hai." Naruto called out.

" Alright then let's go." Faith said leading them out. " So what would you like to eat?"

" Ramen." Naruto called out.

The girls laughed as the blonde ran ahead. Hinata tripped and when she stood the others where a good ten feet away. That was all the distance the hiding nin needed and he quickly swooped down on Hinata. Hinata let out a quick cry that alerted the others. Faith ran toward the nin, but before she could get close a red blur shot past her.

" Let her go." The blonde boy commanded, red chakra leaking from his body.

" Hey little gaki go play before someone gets hurt." The nin said.

By now Faith was thinking of a plan to get Hinata free, when she saw the nin's headband.

" Your from Kumo you do know that your breaking the treaty."

" Ha that piece of paper will be worthless the second I get this Hyuuga back to the village." The nin called laughing.

Faith rushed forward and just before she could attack a black blur flew past her and hit the nin's arm causing him to release Hinata. The nin cried out in pain as an angry Naruto hit him in the chest with a chakra filled palm thrust. The nin flew back and crashed into a wall. Naruto smirked slightly before falling to the ground from chakra overdose.

' He used the Kyuubi's chakra in that attack.' Faith thought picking up the blonde. Hanabi and Hinata latched onto Faith as she shushined back to the compound.

Naruto woke in a dark sewer looking place. A dark and dank smell filled his nose as he began walking.

' What is this place, where am I?' Naruto thought.

" _Come to me brat." _A menacing voice called to him.

Naruto looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice.

' Damn a dead end.' Naruto thought as he saw a row of giant bars blocking his way. ' Maybe I can squeeze through the bars if I really tried.'

" _So my jailer finally decided to drop in." _A dark voice growled.

" Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked as a red fox came into view. ( A/N: Growing up with the Hyuugas made Naruto a little cocky.)

" _Foolish mortal I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and we are in the dark parts of your mind." _The red fox called.

" If your so great why are you locked in that cage." Naruto smirked.

A claw shot out of the cage, but stopped before it could reach the smiling blonde.

" _Damn seal."_

" Oi Kyuubi why are you inside of me?" Naruto asked the great kitsune.

" _The one you call Yodaime Hokage, he sealed me when I tried to tear this village to pieces." _Kyuubi growled.

" Why'd you try to do that?"

" _You know brat I hate repeating myself so when I explain you better listen." _Kyuubi said transforming into his human form.

When the transformation was over a man stood behind the bars in front of Naruto. The man had longred hair and piercing red eyes. He wore a red shirt with the kanji for king on the back and the kanji for fox on the front. He wore black pants like Naruto's and hand two bushy reddish brown tail sticking out the back. Like Naruto he had whisker marks on his cheeks, but they were more defined than the small blonde's.

" _Alright brat I know you don't know anything about the demons of the world, so I'll start there. Well like me there is eight other demon lords called biju. We rule over our kind, take me for instance, I'm a fox so I rule over all kitsunes of this plane. There are three different planes each with it's own demons and demon lords, but that's a lesson for another time. Anyway the biju usually aren't bothered by mortals and we usually leave them alone also, but every hundred or so years a human tries to rise up against use. So the biju began to be imprisoned one by one and when we were in our weakest moment a traitorous man by the name of Orochimaru came along. He and the eight tailed biju Doku, the snake lord, sold us out to a dark group of demons that were once banished to the shadow realm. _( A/N Most biju will have made up names sorry.)_ Normally we could have defeated the, but three things helped them win. One they had the only biju that could somewhat compete with me, two half of our forces were either sealed or weakened, and three they had a new leader, a dark force demigod by the name of Avalon. He and his men corrupted our minds with anger and rage, the war was over quickly we didn't stand a chance, but for some reason even with my mind being corrupted I still wanted to tear that hebi to pieces. So I tracked his scent to Konoha, I was determined to kill those traitors even if I had to destroy this village. Just before I was sealed, I found out that the hebi-teme had left the village a week earlier." _Kyuubi paused to let the information sink in.

" So if you were corrupt when you were sealed, why aren't you now?" Naruto asked after replaying the conversation to himself.

" _I was corrupt because Avalon had merged with me, but I think when I was sealed he was sacrificed along with my body." _Kyuubi stated. _" I've sent chakra throughout your body searching to see if he was some how sealed with me, but I haven't sensed him... yet."_

"..."

" _Well brat get out of here, you've recovered from using my chakra already so get lost."_

"Damn fox, who are you to try and order me around." Naruto called as he faded from his mindscape.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the smell of ramen filled his nose. A slow smile crept onto his face as he saw Hinata carrying a bowl of steaming ramen his way.

" Naruto-nii-san, Faith-chan told me to bring you something to eat." Hinata said softly. ( A/N: Hinata isn't as shy around Naruto anymore, since he's been living with her and her family.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey story fans, sorry for the late update i've been busy with school. anyway, im adding new pairings now, NarutoxYugito OcxOc SasukexFemHaku. some things will be explained in this chapter, Inuyasha and the gang will be introduced in this chapter. A lot of the demons in me story will have a major influence in Naruto's growth. Also i'll be starting a new fic call CrossBreed: A Hero's Journey look for it soon.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC

CHAPTER 2: THE HALF-BREED

Naruto walked towards the Hokage Tower , with Faith behind him. Naruto was trying to get Kyuubi to talk while Faith was running the events of the previous night through her head.

' Oi furball wake up and talk. .' Naruto yelled to the sleeping fox.

" _What is it brat."_ Kyuubi asked half sleep.

' Tell me more about the planes.'

" _I'll tell you some other time, leave me alone."_ Kyuubi grumbled.

' Alright, but I expect answers soon.' Naruto murmured.

" Naruto your old clothes are getting to small I'm gonna need to make you some more soon." Faith stated staring at the blonde.

" Hai." Naruto replied.

The two quickly made their way to the towers main office, ignoring the killer intent aimed at the blonde jinchuuriki. Naruto was tempted to send Kyuubi's K.I. at the chuunin, but instead he turned and gave them a smile. They flinched. Faith and Naruto enter the Sandaime's office and were quickly ushered into a seat.

" Ah, Naruto how are you?" Sarutobi called.

Naruto throws his hands behind his head and smiles. " Well, old man, I'm still breathing and the villagers haven't tried anything lately."

Sarutobi chuckled. " Oh Naruto happy birthday and here's my gift to you."

He handed Naruto a black box with a kitsune wrapped around it.

" From what I heard, you defeated a c-class Kumo nukenin singlehanded so I figured it was time to give you your birthright." The Sandaime Hokage said with a smile.

" Kyuubi said to tell you he helped out and he deserves his credit." Naruto stated shocking both Faith and Sarutobi.

" You know about him???" Faith asked.

" Yea, I spoke with him last night." Naruto said.

" Um, Naruto you may leave, I need to speak with Faith for a moment." Sarutobi said. " It will only take a second. Then I'll call you back in."

(A FEW HOURS LATER.)

Naruto sat in the Hyuuga Compound surrounded by twenty Hyuuga girls, all of them had a crush on the blonde. Naruto smiled and eased his way to Hinata and Neji.

" Happy birthday, Naruto-nii-san." Hinata said softly.

" Thanks Hina-chan." Naruto said. ( A/N : Hina-Chan is Naruto's nickname for Hinata. It sounds better.)

Neji smiled at the blonde, before handing him a small blue box. Naruto ripped open the box and was surprised when he saw the small crystal emblem of a fox. Just beneath the crystal was a black chain and a ring with the kanji for kitsune. Naruto smiled before looking at Neji and Hinata.

" Hinata thought of the ring and designs while I hired the best blacksmith in town to make it." Neji called.

" Thanks, you guys are the best." Naruto called pulling the into a hug as his eyes began to fill with tears. " This is my best birthday ever."

" Even better than last year." Neji asked smirking.

" Hmm, naw nothing can top that year. I think the council is still trying to get the paint out of their offices." Naruto chuckled. " Maybe we should tell them how to get it off."

The blonde and the two pale eyed children looked at each other before they all called out. " NAAAH."

They all started laughing. Just the Faith and Hanabi walked in and over to the three kids.

" Naruto it's almost time for you to go. Have you finished saying goodbye?" Faith asked.

" Almost, I have to say goodbye to a special friend of mine." Naruto stated walking out.

Faith walked into her room and grabbed a large box, before quickly following the jinchuuriki.

After saying goodbye to the outcast snake woman, Anko, Naruto and Faith quickly made it to the Hokage monument. Naruto pulled out the box he got from the Saru-hokage and turned to his favorite guardian.

" Well Faith-chan, I would say goodbye, but I'll see you in a few years time." Naruto said pulling the Hyuuga into a hug.

" Naruto I made you a new outfit, this one is fused with chakra and will grow with a small input of your own chakra. Also I want you to have this, this is a special knife that will never rust and has some secret traits that will help you." Faith handed him a black outfit with the Uzumaki swirl surrounding a dragon on the back and a fox on the front.

The knife had a golden-red blade and a hilt in the shape of a red fox, with the blade extending from it's mouth. Naruto turned, opened the box, and pulled out a diamond shard necklace, just before he ran through three handsigns. Naruto vanished, and Faith sighed before walking back. This was gonna be a long day when the village found out.

( ELSEWHERE SOME DIMENSIONS AWAY)

Naruto landed in a large field far away from anything he recognized. He began moving towards were he heard the loudest noise. Naruto put his body on auto-pilot and drifted into his mindscape.

' Hey furball I think it's time for us to talk.' Naruto called to the sleeping fox.

" _Fine, first I'll explain where we are. This is the third world Earth plane, it's called Edo. This is a place where demons and humans live together." _Kyuubi stated.

' Edo, so this is where I'll be trained for the next few years.' Naruto smirked.

" _Edo isn't a place of fun and games, watch your back at all times and never let your guard down." _Kyuubi told his jailer.

" Coming from the cocky fox that was sealed by a human." Naruto said out loud, leaving his mindscape as he heard a scream.

" Run it's a demon." A man shouted.

Naruto felt an aura so strong that he had to flare his chakra to stop his self from fainting. That's when Naruto saw the villagers running, followed by a creature so immense that the nature around it quivered in it's wake. The creature had six arms, one pair of arm were like tentacles while the other two sets were sharp claws. It was covered in fur and had three heads and four mouths. It had a mouth in it's stomach and the mouth ate whatever crossed it's path, including fallen humans. Naruto felt queasy as he watch the monstrosity feed it's stomach. The blood of it's victims dripped from it's mouth.

' Kyuubi feed me as much of your chakra as possible.' Naruto called charging towards the demon.

" _I'll give you something better." _Kyuubi murmured sending his youkai into the boys chakra paths.(A/N: Demons have demonic chakra and demonic aura called youkai.)

It changed him. His ears pointed slightly, his teeth and nails grew sharper while his speed and strength increase slightly and his senses grew stronger and more acute. Naruto leaped as the beast grabbed three children in it's claws ready to feed it's other mouths. Naruto pulled out his black dagger a tried to cut the beast claws. This only alerted the creature to his presence and broke his dagger. Naruto threw the broken blade at the creatures middle head. The blade hit it's eye and it roared in pain releasing the children that ran the second they landed. With his blade gone Naruto was defenseless, that is until he remembered Faith's blade. Dropping his bag Naruto drew his dagger and blocked a powerful swipe that sent him flying. Naruto recovered and dove to the right to avoid the tentacles. The beast leaped. Naruto rolled and swung his blade. As he swung the blade sucked on his aura and grew longer. It sliced through the tentacles like a knife threw butter. The beast howled in pain.

" **You bastard, that hurt." **The beast called taking a swing at the stunned blonde.

Naruto was so surprised when the beast spoke that he couldn't think straight. He was almost crushed when a streak of silver shot through the beast.

" Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer." A voice called.

" Hey kid you alright?" Another voice called from behind him.

Naruto turned a stood face to face with a flaming cat. Behind the cat was two women, a little demon with a monk standing next to him. Naruto felt a strong aura approach him.

" That was some quite impressive fighting kid. Hey what's your name?" The man called.

Naruto sized the silver haired man up. He wore a strange red outfit with a rusted sword. On his head was two dog-like ears and his nails were sharp. His silver hair was long and flowed to the middle of his back. ( A/N: I don't feel like describing the others so I won't.)

" I'm Uzumaki Naruto and you are?" The blonde jinchuuriki asked.

" Uzumaki eh, so you're his brat, bout time you got here. Names Inuyasha." The half-demon called.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long fans, but here it is. it's short but thats only for lack of ideas when i post the next chapter i will have a surprise for you all. So without further ado Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: A TIME FOR FLASHBACKS

" So you're his brat, bout time you got here. Names Inuyasha." The half-demon called.

"So you knew my father?" Naruto asked as his blade retracted into the size of a small dagger.

" Arashi Uzumaki, an old friend and a great ally." Inuyasha said. " I heard he passed a while back. He was a great man."

" Hn." Naruto mumbled thinking back to his conversation with the old man.

(FLASHBACK)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Naruto you can come in now." Sarutobi called to the blonde standing in the hall. _

" _Hai." Naruto walked quickly into the Hokage's office._

" _Now Naruto it seems that I need to explain some things to you. I believe it's time for you to learn about who you really are. Your father left this for you." Sarutobi handed the blonde an envelope._

_Inside the envelope was a letter, a book, and an emblem. Naruto looked at the letter first. _

_**- Naruto my son, I apologize for what must be down, but I only trust my son to bear such a curse. In order to save the village I must sacrifice two things, my life and your childhood. I've asked the old man to tell you and the villagers that a hero was born in you, a hero that saved many lives, a hero of a proud clan. My son I want you to know that if there was any other way I would have done it. With this letter I leave you the book of our clan, The book of Uzumaki's. Inside it lies family techniques and our history, I hope it helps you out in life. The emblem is my way of challenging you. Naruto I've made a name for myself in three different worlds, and I want you to become greater than the Yellow Flash. I hope you have a good life.**_

_**Love your father, Arashi Uzumaki, Yodaime Hokage.**_

_**P.s. your mother left a letter for you, she went to buy me some time against the Kyuubi.-**_

_By the time he finished reading tears flowed from his eyes and stained the letter. He was the son of the Hokage, man he was the son of a legend. Naruto looked up as the Saru-Hokage pulled out another letter. Naruto looked at the name on the letter first. _

_**- Masaki Asagita - - Naruto my baby boy I wish it didn't have to happen, but there's no other option. I want to leave you something special to remind you of my, but I feel nothing I leave can express how much I love you, but I will leave you my most prized possession, my book of youkai. In case your father didn't mention, I am half-demon, the daughter of the famous Koori Asagita the ice dragon queen. You won't inherit any of my demonic features and you may have slightly enhanced senses. Inside my book of youkai is special techniques you may like, ways to control demonic aura, and the location of my mother. If you ever need anything find her and she'll take care of you. I wish only good fortune my son.**_

_**Love your mother, Masaki Asagita, The Ice Princess.-**_

_Naruto laughed a sorrowful laugh. He was the son of two great people and now at age seven he finds out._

" _Old man, if I kill half of the village will you be mad." Naruto asked suddenly._

_Sarutobi tensed. " Of course I'd be mad, your father lost his life to save them, don't kill them Naruto."_

_Naruto chuckled then stood. " I need some time to think this over, to let all this process. If you need me I'll be on the monument.." Naruto walked out. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( END FLASHBACK)

Naruto sigh and looked at the people around him.

" So you know my name, what's yours?" Naruto asked the remaining people.

The first girl spoke up. " I'm Kagome, this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and the that's Kilala." The girl added as the cat shrank to the size of a house cat and jumped on Naruto.

" It seems Kilala likes you, she's usually not this taken to strangers." The demon-huntress, Sango stated.

" Heh, what can I say, I'm more of an animal person than a human one." Naruto murmured rubbing Kilala's head.

Kagome tensed as she looked at Naruto's hand. " Inuyasha, the Jewel Shard I sensed earlier, it's in his hand."

Inuyasha grabbed the boy's arm.

" Hey let me go you overgrown mutt." Naruto called kicking.

Naruto's sudden movements caused his bag to fly away from him and spread it's contents. His mother's book of youkai flipped open and a picture fell out. Naruto paused and stared at the picture, releasing the jewel Naruto managed to free himself from Inuyasha's grip. He pick up the picture and a tear formed in his eye. The picture was of his father and mother. Both of them dressed in ice blue battle outfits, which made Naruto believe the picture was taken right before a battle. His mother had dark blue hair and azure eyes, behind her was two dark blue leather wings. She had a sword attached to her waist and a small smile was on her face. His father wore a blue trench coat over his battle outfit, a blade attached to each arm. He had blonde hair and silver eyes, with four triangles surrounding a crescent moon. One of his arms was wrapped around Masaki's waist. Behind the two of them was a group of dragon demons.

Naruto broke down so he finally knew what his parents looked like. At that moment Naruto vowed that he would get revenge on all those fools that cursed him and tried to kill him. No he wouldn't kill them, they didn't deserve that kind of joy, they were going to feel pain, they were going to get what he got a thousandfold. Naruto's tears had long dried up and his cries soon turned into laughter. Inuyasha and the gang looked at the strange boy.

" Hey brat, you okay down there?" Inuyasha called.

Naruto turned to the half-demon and bowed. " I want you to train me, please."

" Train you. Well I did promise your father I would, so it's a deal." Inuyasha said. " But first I'll need a week to start preparations, first Shippo come here."

Inuyasha bit his thumb and covered his nails with blood, after making five quick slashes on both of Shippo's hands Inuyasha ran through five hand seals. Shippo's body glow a bright yellow and the small demon fell to the ground in pain.

" He'll be out for three days, Kagome why don't you head back to your era for a while, I'll come get you in a few days. Sango, Miroku, why don't the two of you take Kagome to the well while I set up camp."

They stared at him like he had grown a second head. " What."

Kagome and Sango giggled. " Perhaps we should take advantage of his sudden kindness."

" I would, but it sort of scares me." They whispered to each other as they walked away from the group.

Inuyasha started a fire and walked over to Naruto. " Listen up brat. When I train you, you will be wearing weights, both aura and physical weights. I'm putting your aura weights on you now, I think locking up seventy percent of your aura and chakra will be good for you."

Inuyasha grabbed Naruto's hands and placed seven cuts on his hands, then ran through four hands seals and did the same to his feet. Naruto fell to the ground.

" If you can't get up by the time Sango and Miroku then you aren't worth my time." Inuyasha stated sitting down.

It took Naruto an hour before he could stand and by the time Sango and Miroku returned he could move slightly. His movements were slow, but they got him where he needed to be.

" You learn quick kid, tomorrow you start weight training, get a good nights sleep." Inuyasha told the seven year old blonde.

So how was it, i need all reviews good bad and ugly all are welcome. Next real chapter will be determined be your reviews. R&R Rase Out


	5. not a chapter

Hello to all my fans and I am pleased to say that I have come up with a helpful solution to my writers block. As you all know writers block is one of the most deadliest things that can happen to a skilled writer. So as a way of solution you guys my fans will have to help my by posting ideas and thoughts on where this fic should go. Ever only a few will be used if I rely on your ideas too much my ideas will be off.

So tell me how Naruto's outfit should look, how he should fight and tell me if he should have Sasuke as a rival or an oc.

Should the Uchiha be a cocky bastard, what should he wear and will he defect from the village successfully.

Should Sakura learn medic jutsu early on or should she be a crazed fan girll into the chunin exams,.

How should the rest of the rookie nine react to Naruto and how should he treat them.

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, if I'm doing something wrong or you don't like parts in my story tell me so I can correct my mistakes after all what good is a story no one likes.

Also I'm pleased to say that I will be having……………... one of my fans do a whole chapter. I'll correct it if necessary but after I make a chapter with your Ideas I post a new challenge.

So get out there and think, my the best fan win.

RASE OUT


	6. Chapter 5

(Seven Years Later)

Inuyasha sat outside a cave, Shippo and the others sitting next to him, awaiting the return of the blonde fox. Of all of them, Shippo was the one that changed the most. He went from being a small fox boy at the height of two feet, to being a fourteen year old fox cub, at the height of five feet seven inches. He had long brown hair and gold eyes, two fox tails trailed behind him. A long scythe was stuck into the ground next to him. He wore a brown outfit, with the kanji for fox on the back.

" Should be about time." Kagome stated glancing at her watch.

Sure enough as she said that they felt a small chakra spike, announcing the arrival of Naruto. In the mouth of the cave appeared a crack in the air, from that crack came a hole and walking out of that hole was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto wore a black shirt with a long black jacket, the right sleeve torn off, on the back was the kanji for Fox King, and he had a pair of plain black pants, no shoes. Wrapped around Naruto's right arm was a chain and covering his left was the sleeve of his jacket. Naruto's whisker marks were dark and more defined, his left eye was black, while his right was the normal cerulean, with a slit going through it. He wore black gloves, with metal covering the fingers.

" Heh, looks like you made it back, brat." Inuyasha said.

Naruto glared at him, and in a quick flash his fist connected with Inuyasha's face.

" You bastard, you could have warned me before you threw me in the shadow realm. It felt like I had been in there for twenty years." Naruto stated.

" Ack, stupid brat." Inuyasha called holding his nose.

Naruto ignored him and looked to Shippo. " You've been living in Konoha these past few years right." Shippo nodded. " Then give me the news, anything eventful happen while I was gone."

" Yea, the jinchuuriki from Kumo showed up and joined the village and the Uchiha clan was murdered by someone named Itachi, all except for his younger brother Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. " So, he's making his move now."

" Well, I hate to brake up this reunion, but I still need to test the two of you. So a spar should be helpful." Inuyasha stated looking at Naruto and Shippo.

Naruto looked at Shippo, who nodded before they both looked at Inuyasha who paled visibly.

"I have a better idea, why don't we fight you." Naruto stated before jumping at the silver haired man.

Naruto started to attack before flipping away. "On second thought, I'll keep my abilities secret for now."

Inuyasha sighed before murmuring about blondes with sick senses of humor. Naruto laughed before looking at Shippo.

"Ready to return to Konoha, I have a craving for ramen and there's none in the shadow realm so I'm kinda in a hurry to go home." Naruto flashed through a set of handseals. "Demon_ Style: Dark Portal._" Naruto punched his fist into the air making the air shatter revealing a black abyss in the air.

"Well, let's go." Naruto stated before jumping in, leaving five stunned people behind.

Shippo and the others landed in front of a ramen stand and spotted Naruto already chowing down on a bowl of ramen, two empty bowls to the right of him, and seven steaming hot bowls sitting to his left.

"Wow, never thought I could see someone eat faster than our old number one customer." The chef's daughter, Ayame, stated.

"You still haven't." Naruto said starting on his third bowl. "Your's truly is right here, Naruto Uzumaki at your service."

Ayame gasped, then blushed as she looked closely at him, revealing that he was indeed the little blonde boy.

" Naruto, where have you been these last seven years. Tou-san come look Naruto's back." Ayame called.

A passing by civilian overheard this and peeked his head into the ramen stand. " Did you just say the demon's back."

Naruto ignored him as he continued eating, the others on the other hand weren't as distracted and focused a large wave of killer intent on the man. Teuchi Ichiraku rushed from the back to greet his old costumer, not noticing the tension.

" Wow, Naruto-kun how's it goin. My you've grown, last time I saw you, you weren't taller than my waist, now look at you." Teuchi stated.

" Heh, I've been training, outside the village. The silver haired mutt was the one that trained me most of the time." Naruto stated as he came to an end of ramen and placed his money on the counter.

Naruto sat back and sighed. " Food is still as good as ever, haven't really had ramen in three years. So how has business been without me?"

" Not really suffering, but not completely good either." Teuchi explained.

Naruto looked back and noticed the civilian glaring at him, his friends ki had eased up slightly.

" Can I help you?" Naruto stated. " Or are you here to eat, if so then come on in?"

The man's glare intensified. " Like I would ever sit in the same booth as you demon and the only thing you can do for me is die." The man stated.

Naruto sighed as he stood. " Man, I disappear for three years, yet this village is still bitter over my predecessor's mistake. Well guess something's will never change."

" Predecessor, what do you mean?" The man asked curiously.

" Well, it means that as of three years ago, I absorbed Kyuubi and became the new fox lord. Now I know what your gonna say, first your gonna call me a demon, then I'm gonna tell you that I could kill you without thinking, then your gonna run away cryin like a punk to the civilian counsel, then your gonna come out here with a mob tryin to kill me. So why don't we just get to the part where I kill you and save me the trouble of hunting you down later."

Naruto bared his fangs, scaring the shit out of the man. " Run." Naruto hissed quickly.

The man shot down the street in fear, screaming about demons chasing him. Naruto grinned as he looked at the ramen chef, who laughed.

" That stuff true, you really a demon now?" Teuchi asked.

" Yep, I'm the new Kyuubi, but I only have one tail's worth of power at my disposal. Shippo here along with Inuyasha-sensei both are demons also." Naruto grinned. " So, we can still eat here?"

" Of course, I mean if demons eat like you Naruto, bring as many as you like." Teuchi said his eyes becoming money signs.

Naruto sweat dropped, but nodded. " Yea I'll put in a good word for you."

" Hey brat, we should be going, the Hokage is waiting." Inuyasha stated dragging Naruto away when Ayame realized something.

" Hey Naruto-kun, what's with your eyes, weren't they always the same color?" The teenage chef asked.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin, making her blush. " How about I take you out sometime and tell you about it then?"

Ayame blushed deeper. " S-sure, I'd like that."

Naruto waved and leaped away.

The council was in a meeting when a civilian burst into the room, his face full of fear.

" What are you doing here?" Sarutobi questioned as the man stopped to catch his breath.

" The demon…he's…back…he's…trying to kill me." The man wheezed out.

At the mention of demon, the entire council tensed.

" What are you talking about, the demon's gone." The war veteran Danzo called.

" Actually I'm right here." A voice called from the shadows. " Hmm, I was wondering where you'd run off to, you're a quick little bug." Naruto stated stepping into view, his eyes on the man in the doorway.

" Ah, Naruto, I trust your training has gone well." Sarutobi stated after a few seconds.

" Training!!!" Homura yelled. " You let that demon leave the village to train. Who knows how strong it's gotten."

This comment brought out more complaints from the civilian council. Which in turn drew comments from the shinobi side.

" Enough!" Sarutobi roared. " I am the Hokage of this village, so it is my decision who leaves and stays."

" But Hokage-sama surely you could have gotten someone to supervise his training, I mean seven years worth of training." Koharu stated. " The demon surely has some power that's beyond our reach, if only we could have turned him into a weapon."

" First off, I keep telling you, Naruto isn't a demon he just contains one…" Sarutobi was about to continue when Naruto's chuckles cut him off.

" Yea, about that… about three years ago, as a way to increase my training Inuyasha-sensei sped up the process of the seal, turning me into a demon, the new Kyuubi to be exact." Naruto stated, making the civilians pale and the shinobi sweat.

" See that had we trained him we could have stopped this from happening." Koharu stated. " Now the boy really is a demon."

Naruto laughed, along with Shippo. " So I'm a boy now, whatever. Think about the situation like this. Naruto Uzumaki, the Neo-Kyuubi, ninja of Konoha, the strongest of all shinobi nations."

The thought flashed into their heads. Heh one way to shut up a bunch of power crazed old bats, offer them more power.

A pink haired woman by the name of Yasha Haruno looked at the Hokage and spoke. " I always knew that you knew what you were doing, I always trusted your decisions regarding Naruto-san."

This comment drew laughter from Shippo and Naruto once again. " I'm sure you did Haruno-san."

" So old man think I can move into my clan house now?" Naruto asked.

" Clan, he has a clan?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto looked at the man. " Of course I had a clan Hiashi-sama, I am the son of the Yondaime and the dragon princess. I will continue to represent the Uzumaki clan, I haven't met the rest of my mother's clan yet."

" Son of the…" Shikaku Nara started before bursting out in laughter. " It was so obvious, who else in the village looks like that and with his mother demon blood in him, he was the best and most trusted choice in who to seal the fox in."

" Arashi has truly found a way to mock this village from beyond the grave." Tsume stated joining in the laughter.

Soon most of the shinobi side was laughing, while the civilians just stared confused.

" What's so damn funny?" Homura questioned.

" Naruto here, the same boy you've been torturing most of his childhood, is the son of the Yondaime, the Neo-Kyuubi, and also the only person in this room with more influence than the entire civilian side of the council." Shibi Aburame stated.

" More… how?" Yasha stated.

" Simple, does anyone know who his grandfather is." Hiashi stated. " Arashi Kazama is the son of the Shodaime, also cousin of the Nidaime, and adopted son of the Sandaime. That's three seats on the council until Sarutobi retires, then it's four, plus he is the last of his clan, giving him the seat for the Uzumaki clan. Add that to the fact that because of his demon blood, he takes up the seat that was his mother's as mediator between demons and the village, then of course we'll have to give him a seat on the council for taming the Kyuubi's power and using it for us. That's six seats, all of the council, plus the Kazama clan is one of the four founding clans, so he has rights to everything on the forth of land that the Kazama clan owned in Konoha."

Sarutobi pulled out a map. " So starting from the border between Kazama residence and Hyuuga residence, all the way to the academy to the south wall, then to the business district, and finally stopping at the Hokage tower. So you see Naruto's influential power is on par with the Hokage's."

The civilian council looked at Naruto who grinned and on thought ran through their minds. ' Damn, time to start kissing up.'

" Whatever, so can I have the keys to my place, I want to get changed before I head to the academy." Naruto said.

Sarutobi pulled out a pair of keys and chuckled. " I'll inform the academy that your on your way."

Naruto turned to the door, just in time to see the civilian that had rushed in the room rush out. " Damn, I forgot about him." Naruto peeked out the door, the man no where in sight. " Oh well."

Sarutobi turned to the council and addressed the shinobi. " Things are about to get really interesting." The shinobi completely agreed.

Naruto changed into a clean outfit exactly like the one he had on. Shippo nodded to Naruto, before they both vanished in a burst of speed.

They arrived at the academy less than three minutes later and paused outside the classroom door.

" What's up?" Shippo asked.

" Nothin, just a little nervous." Naruto replied.

Shippo just shook his head. " This comin from the guy that just stared down the council without flinching. Meh whatever." Shippo yawned as he opened the door and walked in.

" You Shippo, what's up." One of the students called.

" Nothin much, just got back from picking up a friend." Shippo responded. " He should be walking in right now."

Naruto heard Shippo and sighed as he pushed open the door and entered the class room. The class fell silent as everyone stared at the blonde. The girls had blushes, all except two, one had indigo hair, the other had blonde hair, while all the guys just grinned, at their new opponent, all except three, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke.

" Alright, everyone quie…" Iruka began, but stopped when he noticed the class was already quiet. " Ahh, I see you've noticed our new student, or should I say our return student. Everyone I'd like to reintroduce you all to Uzumaki Naruto, he was here the beginning of your first year, but left to train with his godfather for seven years."

Naruto snorted and murmured about how three of those years he trained on his own. Shippo chuckled from his seat next to Hinata.

" So Naruto-san, why don't you come tell us about yourself." Iruka gestured to the front of the class.

Naruto stood in front of the other students. " Well, like he said my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like a lot of things, I have many hobbies, I dislike a couple of things and my dreams for the future are none of your business." Naruto's statement made the class sweat drop, but Naruto ignored them as he made his way to the last vacant seat, next to the sandy blonde girl.

Naruto nodded to her, as he felt a small pulse of demonic chakra. " You must be the jinchuuriki from Kumo."

The girl tensed before turning to Naruto. " How'd you know?" She asked.

Before Naruto could reply Iruka addressed him. " Naruto-san, the hokage has asked that we test your current level, to find out how you rank against the other students, so we're heading to the arena to have you match up against the others."

" Whatever." Naruto stated.

The turn out was outrageous, apparently news of Naruto's return reached the civilians in the village, and news of his test brought almost everyone to the arena.

Son now Naruto stood in the middle of the arena, along with Shippo and Sasuke the two top contenders for rookie of the year. He was to have a match against the two of them.

" Well it seems we're ready, Hajime." Iruka leaped from the ring.

AND SO ENDS CHAPTER FOUR:THE RETURN HOME.


End file.
